AU Harry Potter
by ahuvati
Summary: What if Snape wasn't like in canon? What would have happened to Harry if he was the one sended by Dumbledore that night? Read and know what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that there do exist many stories where Harry is taken away from the Dudleys, but I hope this one is a little different.**

**I always thought this: what if Severus Snape would have been the better man since the very begin, even if he was bullied by the maunders. In this story he started Hogwards a few years earlier than expected due the fact that he was a prodigy, both his parents where purebloods and believed in Voldemorts cause, the only family member he got along with was his grandfather-Prince whom died before he was 15 years at the hand of death eaters, his father was abusive toward him because of his ideology and so was his mother. He became an Auror after finishing his education surprising many, he is close to Dumbledore whom mentored him since his parents death in the last year of the first WW, he became friends with Lily Evans in his first year causing being bullied by the maunders. In this story Dumbledore won't be a manipulative old goat and Harry won't be a Horrocrux. This is a story about what happened if Dumbledore had send Severus that night for Harry so that his aunt saw a familiar face. Harry will defeat Voldemort in first and second year, Sirius will still be in Azkaban, the three wizard tournament will still happen, but without Voldemort, and the order of the phoenix will come together again because death eaters are coming together again. And that is it for now Enjoy!**

**Chapter one:**

One minute and he would be eleven years old. Thirty seconds…..twenty…ten….nine…..he might wake Dudley, only annoy him…..three…two…one…..

BUM!

The whole place shook and Harry stood up, looking at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to enter.

BUM! The person outside knocked again. This time Dudley woke up.

"Where is the elephant?" He asked like the idiot he was.

They heard a sound behind them and turned to see Uncle Vernon enter the room followed by Aunt Petunia. He had a rifle in his meaty hands: they now knew what he had brought the day before.

"Who is out there?" He screamed. "I'm telling you I am armed!"

There was a moment of silence…then:

A violent knock! It had been so violent that the door fell to the floor; due this the sound of the storm could be heard very well. In the door opening stood a tall man (a little over 6'3 feet tall) he was dressed all in black or at last dark clothes from what Harry saw. He couldn't really tell due the storm and all going on and the man standing in the shadows. The man entered the room and Harry got a fast look at him: he had dark shoulder length hair probably black and neon like blue eyes that didn't held any emotion. To Harry it seemed that the man must be between his 25 and 30.

The man turned his back to them and lifted the door, put it back in place and mumbled something Harry couldn't understand. This caused the sound of the storm to lessen. The man turned to them: first to Harry to whom he nodded, Harry nodded back hoping it looked respectful. Then he turned to Dudley at whom he grimaced, showing perfectly white teeth….the man probably thought similar things as Harry had many times seeing the pig like boy. He sneered at Uncle Vernon and his rifle and tilted his head at Aunt Petunia. The man's eyes twinkled and that with the tilted head made him look years younger.

"Tuney?" He asked surprised. The man's voice was velvet like, but it sounded cold.

"SNAPE!" Screamed his Aunt from behind her husband near hysterics, she to sound surprised. This caused the man, Snape Harry corrected himself to chuckle.

"Ahhhh….. That is good. I almost thought I was at the wrong place; do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to find you in this storm?Anyway you changed a lot since I last saw you, not that life was kind to you…." Said Snape in a mocking tone that made Harry's eyes almost pop out of their sockets! "But by the reaction I knew it was you Tuney." Harry could see the man was amused by the look on his Uncle and Aunts faces.

"You know this man?" Asked Uncle Vernon, demanding answers from his wife, the gun still pointed at Snape. Before Aunt Petunia could answer Snape did.

"She does or better said she once did, but that was a life time ago." He told them before turning toward Harry again.

"Now Mr. Potter…..Harry happy Birthday!" His voice sounded kind this time.

While he said this it looked like he was searching in his pockets for something. When he found it and took it out of his pocket Harry saw it was a small box.

"Here for you…. I know it's not much, but it is all I could do at such a short notice." He handed the box to Harry who opened it and to his delight he saw a chocolate muffin inside. There was a small orange card that said: _Happy 11__th__ Harry!_ In green letters. The muffin looked delicious and Harry wanted to thank Snape, but he also wanted to know whom he was exactly. So he said:

"Who are you?" Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed realizing what he had said, before correcting himself. "I'm sorry Sir that was very rude: Thank you for the muffin…who are you?" Asked Harry, hoping the man was forgiving.

"You're welcome, Harry." The boy was told before the man gave him a small smile, it was really little more than the twitch of the man's lips, but to Harry it seemed like smile. "And to answer your question: I am Severus Vladimir Snape-Prince, better known as Auror Prince these days and Snape in the past. I am an Auror as is obvious by what I told you." The man's voice held warmth this time and Harry was sure it would sound beautiful singing.

"An Auror?" Asked Harry confused.

"Yes an Auror one of those who work at the MoM, but don't worry you aren't in any kind of trouble. I am here as a personal favor to Albus Dumbledore and on Hogwards business." Harry was told and that only confused the poor boy more.

"Auror? MoM? Albus Dumbledore? Hogwards?" Asked the boy testing those strange words confused.

"You don't know?" Asked Severus somewhere between disbelieves and surprise.

"I don't know what Sir?" Asked Harry back, he saw Severus turn toward his Aunt and Uncle while his face changed.

"You are telling me that this boy…..this boy doesn't know anything, about anything?!" Screamed the man furious, breathing hard…Harry found it funny to see his Uncle pale and his cousin run to hide behind his Aunt and Uncle. Even so the man's words had hurt Harry: his grades weren't that bad!

"I know things Sir: my grades aren't that bad!" Protested Harry and Severus turned to face him again. He made a movement with his hand as if pushing Harry's words aside.

"Trivial things boy trivial this….."Severus mumbled. "I was talking about things from our world: Yours, mine, your parents…." He was interrupted by Uncle Vernon.

"No! Don't you dare! When they gave us to him we vowed he would never know! That we would take the freak out of him! He won't go anywhere and you won't tell him anything!" Screamed his Uncle like a madman pushing the rifle forward, Severus turned to him raising his eyebrow.

"Really ? Tell me what is a big Muggle, like you going to do to stop me? Please don't tell me you are going to hit me with those flowers?" Severus sneered at Vernon Dudley, both Vernon and Harry looked at the rifle at the same moment…..only to see it gone! Harry laughed while his Uncles screamed and his Uncle threw the flowers at the ground.

Harry was still laughing on the ground while Severus left the Dudleys trembling in a corner of the room. Severus sat on the sofa looked at Harry on the ground and Harry saw how he waved his hand to the fireplace and it lit! This had Harry silent and wide eyed.

"Harry come here please." Ordered Severus softly patting the spot next to him on the sofa, Harry did as asked and was sure that by his families reaction he should be afraid, but he wasn't as he sat down. "Look Harry….Uhm this is going to be difficult. When I was asked to play owl and deliver your school letter I was told there might be difficulties…..I only never thought this many…."Harry heard Severus mumble the last part to himself. "Look Harry I will make the story short: You are a wizard a magic user, just like your parents and me." Harry's eyes grew large, but he kept silent. "Your mother: Lillian 'Lily' Potter nee Evans was my friend when I was your age and a muggleborn witch, muggles are non-magical people like your grandparents on your mum's side and the Dudleys, muggleborns: are magic people without magic parents." Harry nodded. "Your father: James Charles Potter was a pureblood a magical person with magical parents, I knew him since I was a small boy….but we never where friends." Harry nodded again he was absorbing the information like a sponge. Severus was trying hard to make everything as simple as possible.

"Many years ago a wizard turned bad, he turned dark….bad is saying it lightly he became evil. And about 30 years he started to have followers, in time people started to disappear: some to never appear again and some to turn up death. People didn't know whom to trust, it was a very bad time it became a war…..Now about 10 years ago this bad wizard went to your parents' house, I'm sorry I don't know why exactly, and ended up killing both your parents. First your father and then your mother…." Harry was paying full attention to the story and Severus and saw him take a faraway look in the eye. "He did try to kill you to, but failed: most say that your mums' love and sacrifice saved you and killed him instead." Severus said touching Harry's scar. "But I don't think he was human enough to die…. Yes he disappeared, but I don't believe that he died." Severus ended the story almost whispering. Harry had so many questions swimming around in his head, but only could ask one thing.

"My parents didn't die in a car crash?" He asked in disbelieve, this shocked Severus not because it was a lei but because he had expected the boy to demand him to show magic.

"What? By Merlin boy no! I am sure that James Potter probably didn't even know what a car was." Said Severus, Harry found his way of talking amusing and he like Severus. He was the first adult that didn't talk to him like he didn't understand like he was a baby.

"Harry?" Asked Severus taking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Sir?" Asked Harry looking Severus in the eyes….they were so blue they seemed magical.

"First don't call me that: you aren't an Auror trainee or a Junior Auror. please call me: Rus. Second it's late already and you still have so much to learn, beside that I don't think this is the right place for you to stay…. Would you like to stay with me?" Asked Severus unsure about where he was getting himself into. Harry looked at him a moment…

"Yes S…..Rus I would like that a lot." Said Harry grinning and jumping to hug Rus who patted his back.

"Kid do you want to see a bith of magic before we go?" Rus asked Harry with a gleam in his eye.

**A/N:I don't own any recognizable characters and please leave a review. Have a good/Morning/Day/Evening/Night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that there do exist many stories where Harry is taken away from the Dudleys, but I hope this one is a little different.**

**I always thought this: what if Severus Snape would have been the better man since the very begin, even if he was bullied by the marauders. In this story he started Hogwarts a few years earlier than expected due the fact that he was a prodigy, both his parents where purebloods and believed in Voldemorts cause, the only family member he got along with was his grandfather-Prince whom died before he was 15 years at the hand of death eaters, his father was abusive toward him because of his ideology and so was his mother. He became an Auror after finishing his education surprising many, he is close to Dumbledore whom mentored him since his parents death in the last year of the first WW, he became friends with Lily Evans in his first year causing being bullied by the maunders. In this story Dumbledore won't be a manipulative old goat and Harry won't be a Horrocrux. This is a story about what happened if Dumbledore had send Severus that night for Harry so that his aunt saw a familiar face. Harry will defeat Voldemort in first and second year, Sirius will still be in Azkaban, the three wizard tournament will still happen, but without Voldemort, and the order of the phoenix will come together again because death eaters are coming together again. And that is it for now Enjoy!**

**Chapter two: Traveling, Prince Manor and House elves. **

"_Kid do you want to see a bit of magic before we go?" Rus asked Harry with a gleam in his eye._

"Yes, please." Answered Harry adding please because he wanted Rus to like him, Rus seamed a proper talked man as he heard his Aunt and other woman say…..not like his Uncle.

"Good look at this." And in the blink of an eye Rus had his wand in his hand. "_Expectro Patronum"._ He said and Harry saw a silver-like mist come out of the tip of the wand. Soon he saw the mist taking the form of a big panther. The panther started to walk around the room as if he explored it, Harry followed it with his eyes. "That is my patronus….one day you will have your own." Harry was looking at the feline that was now sitting in front of them in awe. "I need you to give this message to Albus: Old man: there are much more problems than we first thought. I'm taking the boy home with me at last until school starts; don't try to talk me out of it. I will floo you later." Harry saw the panther nod and become mist again.

"WOW! Awesome!" Said Harry, eyes wide, causing Rus to chuckle.

"Yes, that could resume my thoughts when I first saw one." Rus said ironically, but without any malice teasing Harry. "Now grab your things we are going home." He ordered Harry.

Severus had first been unsure where he was getting himself into, but when he saw Harry's green eyes shine with happiness he knew they would be fine. Sure he was expecting to have a few ups and downs….because really the boy would be a teen soon, but in the end they would be fine. Once Harry was busy he turned toward the Dursleys.

"You already heard me: the boy will stay with me until school starts, and if I get my way he will never return." Rus hissed softly so that Harry wouldn't hear him.

"Keep him if you want, we don't need that freak!" Screamed Vernon Dursley.

"Yeah we don't need him!" Screamed Dudley.

"So if it so happens that we say tomorrow or next week I appear with the necessary documentation…You would give him to me?" Severus asked them.

"Sure, don't you have them yet?" Asked Petunia, eager to hand Harry over to someone else.

"I'm ready Rus." Said Harry, who now stood behind him, tugging his sleeve.

"Good, say goodbye Harry." Said Rus turning around toward the door, Harry really didn't care about saying goodbye, but he did anyway.

"Bye." Harry said and turned around following Rus outside.

Once outside and with the door closed: Harry searched for Rus boat with his eyes, but his search was interrupted by a silver-like mist moving toward them. This mist changed to a bird like figure that seemed to speak to Rus before disappearing.

"That bird is called a phoenix, it is Dumbledore's patronus and it's an exact copy of his familiar." Severus said answering Harry's unasked question. "Every witch or wizard has one at one point in its life…a familiar I mean. Now how would you like to travel: side along apparition or flying with a broom?" Rus asked Harry kneeling to be on eyelevel with him.

"Uhhhmmm could you explain them? Please." Asked Harry blushing realizing that he again didn't know something ordinary.

"Sure, they are two ways of travel for wizards, there are a few more…..but let's keep them for another day. Side along is a fast way to travel, kind of with another person your mother used to call it, the bad thing is that most people lose what they ate the first few times. And flying with a broom is well that only I fly and you sit on the broom, it's a slower way of traveling, but it's friendlier than side along for beginners." He explained Harry the best he could, he never had to explain it to anyone.

Harry thought about the possibilities: flying was friendly if a little slow and side along wasn't that friendly, but it was fast….Harry was tired so that made up his mind.

"Side along, please." He told Rus yawning.

"Alright, but you need to drink this first, it helps with the nausea." Rus gave Harry a vial with a blue liquid and Harry drowned it fast.

"Eeeew! It tastes worse than school food." Protested Harry grimacing, this caused Rus to laugh: it was like his voice deep and low.

"Ready?" Asked Rus once he had collected himself.

"Ready." Said Harry serious, he felt Rus hands on his shoulders.

"Good relax, close your eyes…." Harry did as was asked and the moment he did, he felt like someone was trying to push him in a small tube. As fast as the feeling came it went away, but Harry felt strange and hided himself into Rus clothes.

While Harry hided himself into Rus clothes, Rus rubbed his back and whispered comforting words into his ear….remembering his grandfather doing the same to him when he was Harry's age.

Harry emerged and looked around: he was in a big saloon; it had a black couch (leather), two armchairs (also leather black), a huge fireplace, a dark wooden coffee table, hundreds of books, a big rug and a panther on it…Harry stopped turning around and looked at the panther who was asleep on the rug in front of the fire.

"That is Jaafar my familiar, tomorrow I will present you two. Don't worry he is friendly and likes to play….he is more an oversized cat than a panther." Assured Rus seeing the look of horror that crossed Harry's face.

"G….goood, I trust you." Said Harry looking Rus in the eyes. "This place is beautiful." Harry told Rus looking around again.

"Ohhh…yes it is. Welcome to Prince Manor Harry, I usually stay here or in Snape Manor in Siberia." Harry was told he knew where Siberia was: it was in Russia.

"Manor?" Asked Harry in disbelieve.

"Yes and from tomorrow on you may explore the-100-I-don't-know-how-many-rooms, but for now its way past bed time so you will go to bed." The last part was said sternly. "Ivan." Called Rus and Harry heard a popping sound, before he saw an elflike creature bow in front of them. The creature wearied a uniform.

"Yes, my lord?" Asked Ivan and Harry was sure he heard Rus huff.

"Ivan how many times did I tell you not to call me that?" Rus asked Ivan somewhat annoyed.

"Many times young master…and I am sure you will do so many more. Now what can I do for you this night?" Ivan seemed amused by Rus reaction, and even if he called him master he treaded Rus as if he were a child.

"Ivan this is Harry, he will be staying with us from now on." The elflike creature looked at Harry and smiled kindly. "One of these day's we will look for a room for him, but for now he will be using a guestroom. Could you please take him to one?" Ivan nodded.

"Harry this is Ivan, my personal house elf, he will bring you to your room or the one you will be using for now. Ivan has served my family for many years before I was born…I am sure you will hear more than a story from him. But for now good night Harry." Harry went and hugged Rus again, and again Rus patted his back.

"Night Rus." He said before following Ivan without really looking where he went.

**A/N:I don't own any recognizable characters and please leave a review. Have a good/Morning/Day/Evening/Night. I also wanted to thank those who left a review to correct some important things, I corrected them in this CH…I'm not a native English speaker and saw the movies and read the books in Arabian or Dutch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that there do exist many stories where Harry is taken away from the Dudleys, but I hope this one is a little different.**

**I always thought this: what if Severus Snape would have been the better man since the very begin, even if he was bullied by the marauders. In this story he started Hogwarts a few years earlier than expected due the fact that he was a prodigy, both his parents where purebloods and believed in Voldemorts cause, the only family member he got along with was his grandfather-Prince whom died before he was 15 years at the hand of death eaters, his father was abusive toward him because of his ideology and so was his mother. He became an Auror after finishing his education surprising many, he is close to Dumbledore whom mentored him since his parents death in the last year of the first WW, he became friends with Lily Evans in his first year causing being bullied by the marauders. In this story Dumbledore won't be a manipulative old goat and Harry won't be a Horrocrux. This is a story about what happened if Dumbledore had send Severus that night for Harry so that his aunt saw a familiar face. Harry will defeat Voldemort in first and second year, Sirius will still be in Azkaban, the three wizard tournament will still happen, but without Voldemort, and the order of the phoenix will come together again because death eaters are coming together again. And that is it for now Enjoy!**

**Chapter three: Breakfast, Methamormagus, Nyphora Tonks, Muggle London and PJ's. **

The next morning when Harry opened his eyes, he was very confused: the place he woke up to wasn't his cupboard. And he was in a bed! Was he in a hospital? No, it didn't look like a hospital bed. Then he remembered everything that happened last night, he felt so happy. He wasn't with the Dursleys, he was with Rus who was an Auror (Harry still wondered what that was) and lived at a Manor, he also had elves working for him. Harry wanted to behave well and Rus to like him so he could stay with him when he wasn't at that special school.

The night before Harry had been so tired that he didn't look where the elf, Ivan, had brought him. He had been so tired that he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow; it was the best Birthday ever! But contrary to last night he had energy and wanted to explore the room he was in now. At first sight he saw: the room was bigger than his Aunt and Uncle's, the walls where blue, he was lying in a big bed (queen size, not that he knew such a thing), the bed had dark blue covers and was made from dark wood, just as the floor he could see, there was a light blue rug on the floor, the desk and two doors were also made from dark wood. Harry knew where the door at his left went to, but he didn't know where the one in front of him went to. He walked toward it and opened it to reveal a big bathroom…..Harry had never seen such a big bath!

After standing inside the bathroom a few minutes to explore it and look at everything in awe he closed the door behind him. Now Harry found himself with a dilemma, it had hit him that he didn't know how to go back to the saloon and Rus had said the Manor had more than 100 rooms. Lucky for him that dilemma was short lived; he heard a pop and a different elf that looked like Ivan appeared. The elf bowed before it spoke.

"Oh, youngest master is awake. Good morning youngest master I'm Josef, brother of Ivan." He told Harry bowing.

"Good morning, Josef, I am Harry." Answered Harry. "Are you another house elf?" He asked softly, this made Josef smile and nod.

"Aaah Ivan had warned me you where Muggle raised, but foolish me thought he was playing with me…"Said Josef shaking his head. " I have served young masters family since my birth. Young master Severus asked me to wake you up and bring you to the dining room." Informed the elf proudly as if it was a great honor, what Harry didn't know is that it was.

Harry was about to follow Josef, he was hungry after all, but stopped before he reached the door. He looked down at himself and saw his PJ's! He knew that Rus had already seen them, but he couldn't show up like that! He remembered that he didn't have other clothes with him and felt he was about to cry. At that same moment Josef turned around to look at him.

"What is it youngest master?" Asked the elf concerned.

"I don't have any clothes with me…."Confessed Harry shyly.

"Oh, youngest master Harry shouldn't worry about that! I'm sure young master Severus is still in his boxer shorts and his T-shirt." Said Josef smiling at him.

"Even so….I don't like my clothes, they are too big and itchy and….well I don't like them." Answered Harry, crossing his arms over his chest.

Josef who had practically raised Severus and his mother found Harry funny. But the elf could understand what Harry felt; his clothes looked almost as bad as the ones from enslaved house elves! Josef shuddered remembering the tales his Pater had told him about what happens to enslaved house elves.

Josef was happy to have been born a free elf and Severus was a kind and nice master, just as Master Prince had been. Josef shuddered again remembering the first time he was in a similar situation, those years ago it had been a little methamormagus standing in front of him…..but the methamormagus wouldn't tell him what was wrong. If he was honest he didn't remember Severus talking to anyone, when he could, aside from Master Prince until he was 7 years old. Seeing Harry made him remember of a younger Severus maybe 4 years old, one that was being abused badly by both his mother and father. Both Josef and Ivan found it a shame Eileen treated Severus like she did and they classified her husband as a true brute.

None of the two elves could understand what had happened to Eileen she had been raised in a loving home and her mother had been a squirb just as most of her mother's family. Sure her mother had been pureblooded, but a squirb and it had been a surprise when Severus had been born: everyone at Prince Manor had expected a girl, there weren't born many boys in her mother's family. And Severus had been the first one (boy) with magic in more than 23 generations, there had been born a few witches, one of them Eileen but no Wizard…

"Well let's see what we can do about that." Said Josef making it look like he was thinking….he had a hand under his chin and all.

Suddenly Harry saw Josef's eye twinkle and saw him make a complex move with his hand.

"Better?" Asked the elf: seeking the approval from the new master.

Harry looked down at his clothes to see them gone! He was wearing golden socks, a black T-shirt with a broom on it and letters that said: _Back later!, _he was also wearing red boxer shorts with small golden winged balls on them. The best of all was that the clothes did fit him.

"Thank you Josef they are cool! I love my new PJ's." Harry told the elf hugging it.

"You are more than welcome master Harry, Josef lives to serve. They are similar to master Severus, come let's go to the dining room now." Said the elf turning and leaving the room with Harry following him.

As they walked around the Manor to the dining room Harry wished he had a few more heads to see everything! There where portraits that moved and looked at him, while whispering things to each other. Harry realized that the place was BIG because it took them about 7 minutes nonstop walking before they reached closed French doors and Josef stopped. Harry was about to ask why Josef had stopped when the elf turned around and bowed.

"Inside is young master Severus waiting for you with breakfast." Harry was told by the elf that popped away before Harry could thank him. _How rude_ thought the boy looking at the spot the elf had been seconds ago.

Harry turned to the doors before taking a deep breath and opened them with closed eyes. Once he opened them he looked around the room. The floor was from some black stone (Marmol), there was a table in the room for at last 50 people, the room was almost as big as the lower level of his Aunt and Uncles house and the wall in front of him was made from only glass it seemed allowing him to see a green garden with a swimming pool.

At his left was another huge fireplace and a few seats to his right sat Rus reading the morning paper. Harry assumed it was magical because the pictures moved like the portraits. He walked toward Rus slowly to not to make any sound, he had learned from his Uncle that people liked to read their paper in silence.

"Good Morning Harry. Please sit down and in a minute I'm with you." Came the velvet voice from behind the paper.

"Morning Rus." Answered Harry as he sat down next to s wondering where the breakfast Josef had talked about was.

In lesser than a minute Rus put the paper down and smiled at Harry. Harry frowned: yesterday Rus had electric or neon like blue eyes with shoulder length black hair and today he had dark purple eyes with short hair!

"What happened to your eyes and hair?" Screamed Harry.

"My eyes and hair?" Asked Rus genuinely confused.

"Yes! Yesterday they were like neon blue and your hair was longer. What happened?" Asked Harry calmly this time, he had calmed down after seeing Rus was confused. _Maybe it's just like what happened to me when my Aunt cut my hair…_Thought Harry to himself.

"Oh, that!" Exclaimed Rus understanding what Harry might be talking about. "Let's start with breakfast and I will explain it alright?" Harry could only nod… the moment Rus had said breakfast, breakfast appeared in front of the both of them.

Harry saw that they both had different things, but that both had healthy food: cereals, fruit, toast, eggs, vegetables, juice, tea, milk, etc. Not like what he was used to make for his Uncle's lots of fried eggs and bacon the more grease the better. Harry supposed that it was the reason his cousin and Uncle where both so fat: they never ate vegetables or anything near healthy.

"Bon mengare." Said Rus and Harry looked at him curious. "Never mind kiddo. Now as for my eyes and hair: I am a Methamormagus…. I have the ability to change the way I look like when and like I want. But also when I am feeling something, let's say strongly, my eyes change color and my hair can sometimes do strange things. It is an ability you are born with you can't just learn how to do so….sure there do exist spells to change the way you look like but they are fed with your magic to me it's natural. There are others whose hair change colors when they feel something strongly." He explained Harry who nodded because he had food in his mouth.

"Ok, too bad it can't be teached…"Started Harry.

"Taught." Said Rus interrupting Harry.

"What?" Asked the boy not understanding Rus.

"To bad it can't be taught, not teached. I was correcting the way you spoke." Explained Rus before drinking some tea.

"Oh, right. It's bad anyway I would have loved to do it." Harry informed Rus. "Do you know anyone else who CAN do it?" Asked Harry, he saw Rus shallow and smile.

"Well actually I do." He told the boy. "She is an Auror Trainee and she is the crumbiest person I have met. She is some very far cousin. She is always changing the color of her hair; she isn't sure jet which one she likes the most: she has gone from platinum blond to bubblegum pink and any color you can think about. Her name is: Nymphora Tonks, but she doesn't like to be called by her first name…..and if someone does her hair changes to flame red and she screams that she is Tonks!" As he told Harry the last part he changed his own hair to flame red and let his hair grew, making them look like flames. Harry doubled over laughing.

"What is an Auror?" Asked Harry and he felt a little sad when he looked at Rus again to see his hair normal. Rus noticed this.

"What is an Auror?" Repeated Rus looking very serious. "An Auror is…. An Auror is…." Rus made it look like he was trying hard to remember it. While he did this he made sure to change the color of his hair from red to purple like the rainbow, to amuse his company who sat smirking. "Aha! I got it!" He suddenly said changing his hair back to black; this made Harry lose it again.

"Aurors are magical police men and work for the ministry of magic." He answered Harry's question once the last one had gathered himself together.

"You are a police man? That is so cool!" Said Harry ending his breakfast, while Rus was somewhere half way his.

"Uhm….yes thank you…I think." Said Rus wondering where he could get a dictionary: Muggle to magic….._Do those things exist? Because I have the feeling I'm going to need one. _Rus thought to himself before looking at Harry's attire, he smiled and knew who had fixed the boy's clothes. "Nice PJ's by the way." He informed Harry who seemed to beam at the mention of his PJ's.

"Thanks, Josef changed them. I didn't like my clothes and had no others to wear." The last part was said softly and if it wasn't because Moody had been screaming 'CONSTANT ALERT' in his ears the first two years he was an Auror he (Rus) might have missed the last part and be less jumpy but hey everything had a good and a bad side. _Look at James Potter a real spoiled brat and a big bully, but Harry was his son….and that is all the good I see. _Thought Rus, but in his eyes harry was more than enough good to forget about the bad Potter had done to him.

"Well he did a good job. And if that's so then it seems we have no other option to take you shopping for a new wardrobe before entering the magical world….so first stop: Muggle London." Said Rus ruffling Harry's already unruly hair with affection, Harry had to accommodate his glasses due this. "And in the magical world we will go to a place to fix your eyes, you won't need glasses again if you don't want." Said Rus, he didn't like how Harry looked with glasses it made him look exactly like his father, but Harry was so different from James.

Rus knew this, he had known the Evans and he saw a lot of Alexander, Harry's grandfather, in him he was also sure that once at Hogwarts with those glasses…. the teachers wouldn't stop comparing him and James: just what the boy need people who compared him with a man he didn't remember. As if it wasn't bad enough to be an orphan, he would be reminded day and night.

"Really?" Asked Harry in disbelieve. It wasn't about the fact that his sight might be fixed, but that there was someone who wanted to spend time and money in him….maybe he wasn't useless and unworthy of love as his Uncle's used to say. They did lei after all about his parents.

"Sure, now tell me what do you think about my Pj's?" Asked Rus standing up to change the subject and as he had suspected Harry's concentration went elsewhere….to his PJ's.

It was the first time Harry took a good look at Rus attire: Josef was right the styles where the same and Harry liked that. Rus was wearing: Black socks, plain black boxers and a white T-shirt, but that wasn't everything on the T-shirt was a lamp that went off and on every few seconds. And Harry could read in yellow letters: Ideas are forming, please don't disturb.

"I think that is the greatest PJ ever." Said Harry grinning nodding his head and giving Rus thumbs up, who smiled a little at him. _I wonder if Rus knows the spell that makes his T-shirt go on and off. _Thought Harry, he would like it if Rus could do that to some of his clothes…once he had them.

"Thank you." Said Rus bowing elegantly. "Would you like to follow me to the saloon to meet Jaafar?"

**A/N:I don't own any recognizable characters and please leave a review. Have a good/Morning/Day/Evening/Night. I also wanted to thank those who left a review it's really appreciated! Hugs to those who left one…I'm not a native English speaker and saw the movies and read the books in Arabian or Dutch.**

**Important: I want to thank all those who left nice reviews: you guys are the best. And to that one person that didn't: you know as well as I do that no one has to read a story if they don't like it, if you don't like it don't read…..there is no need to be rude and I have had enough bullies after me to ignore your childish action. BE A BUDDY NOT A BULLY!**


	4. Jaafar, rules, kings and the floo

**A/N: I know that there do exist many stories where Harry is taken away from the Dudleys, but I hope this one is a little different.**

**I always thought this: what if Severus Snape would have been the better man since the very begin, even if he was bullied by the marauders. In this story he started Hogwarts a few years earlier than expected due the fact that he was a prodigy, both his parents where purebloods and believed in Voldemorts cause, the only family member he got along with was his grandfather-Prince whom died before he was 15 years at the hand of death eaters, his father was abusive toward him because of his ideology and so was his mother. He became an Auror after finishing his education surprising many, he is close to Dumbledore whom mentored him since his parents death in the last year of the first WW, he became friends with Lily Evans I n his first year causing being bullied by the marauders. In this story Dumbledore won't be a manipulative old goat and Harry won't be a Horrocrux. This is a story about what happened if Dumbledore had send Severus that night for Harry so that his aunt saw a familiar face. Harry will defeat Voldemort in first and second year, Sirius will still be in Azkaban, the three wizard tournament will still happen, but without Voldemort, and the order of the phoenix will come together again because death eaters are coming together again. And that is it for now Enjoy!**

**Chapter four: Jaafar, rules, Kingley and floo.**

"_Thank you." Said Rus bowing elegantly. "Would you like to follow me to the saloon to meet Jaafar?"_

Harry followed Rus to the saloon and couldn't wait until he could explore the Manor it was so big and had so many rooms! When they entered the saloon a big panther lifted his head. Jaafar blinked a few times and yawned before standing up, when he saw Harry and Rus he walked over to them looking at the boy. Rus took Harry's hand and offered it to Jaafar who smelled it and licked it to show them he accepted Harry, causing Harry to giggle.

"Good boy, this is Harry and he will be staying with us. Is that ok?" Asked Rus stroking the panthers head, Jaafar looked up at Harry and licked his hand again before going back to the rug and close his eyes. "Well I will take that as a yes." Said Rus to Jaafar who yawned in response.

"Lazzy cat!" He called toward the panther.

"Miau!" Said Jaafar back, Harry giggled looking at Rus and Jaafar.

Rus chook his head at the panther and sat down on the sofa closing his eyes. Harry sat down next to him and observed Rus closely: the day before he had seemed thin, but now in the boxer shorts and T-Shirt Harry could see that Rus was muscular. He wasn't muscular like those who spend their lives in the gym; he was muscular like a runner or a swimmer.

Rus opened an eye and observed Harry observe him: he had taken a small peek into the boys head and knew Harry had been abused, he was thankful that the abuse hadn't been that severe and that in one or two years, being assured and loved , the Dursleys would only be a bad memory and nothing more. Rus was sure he could deal with those aspects of Harry's live he himself had survived a real nightmare, so he was sure he could help Harry deal with the monsters. Harry looked at Rus and grinned Rus awarded this with a genuine smile of his own.

"You see Jaafar is just an over grown kitten, most of the day he sleeps then he eats plays a little and goes back to sleep." Rus told Harry who nodded still grinning looking at Jaafar's sleeping form.

"He is beautiful…" Said Harry observing the big panther.

"That he is." Answered Rus. "Harry as you will be staying with me we have got to discuss rules, chores and bed time." Said Rus. "Now you are the first child I'm in charge of so I will need some help." He told the boy. Rus wanted his rules to be fair, because Merlin knew his own father's had been absurd.

"Sure Rus, I will help." Said Harry honestly, he wanted Rus to like him and stay….well forever or until he was old enough to leave.

"Good first thing rules: When you explore this or another of my proprieties you won't go anywhere without Ivan or Josef until I say different, the dungeons are off limits here and everywhere there might be other places with more off limits rooms, but I will tell you so." Harry nodded and he really had no intention to go to the dungeons….

That rule was important to Rus in the dungeons was his private lab and where he held books on dark magic along with other items, most illegal, that weren't for children. And no one knew what might be found in the depths of the dungeons, once as a child he found skeletons in one of the lower levels here at Prince Manor. He was assured by his Grandfather that the lower levels hadn't been used in more than 10 generations, but he never went back there again. He didn't want to think what might be found in the lower levels of anything that had belonged to anyone with the last name Snape…

"Now other important rules: you won't skip a meal. If you are still here for vacations, and I hope you are, you have to do your homework before being allowed to visit friends." Rus made a pause thinking while Harry thought that the rules where far and easy to follow so far. "You may have friends over, but if they don't follow the rules they go and you will be responsible of informing them." He told Harry sternly and Harry nodded. "I expect decent grades and if I'm at work you listen to Ivan and Josef: and only to them elves are mischievous creatures but those two are responsible." He thought it a good idea to inform Harry of this, he didn't want the elves to prank him even if it was just for fun.

"As for punishments: First lets clear this out I don't believe in corporal punishment. Said this if you break rules, misbehave or get bad grades you can expect one of these things to happen, depending on what you did. Lose privileges: pocket money, your broom, a special outing, no friends over and such. Spend time in a corner or your room. Go to bed early. Get more chores. Write lines or essays on why what you did was wrong." Harry was more than happy that Rus didn't believe in corporal punishments, even if he thought writing lines or essays was strange it was better than at his Uncle's.

"Yes Rus I think that is all more than acceptable." He told Rus nodding thinking it would be easy to behave here: The rules where clear and punishment fair.

"Good where did I leave….yes chores: you will keep your room clean, I will inform Josef and Ivan of that. Do your homework and once that is finished you will read an hour every night: you may choose what subject unless I give you something. And I expect you to help when needed." He couldn't think of more chores and he found it important Harry got good grades. "As for bed time: it will be 20.00hs in the week and 21.30hs at weekends there might be special day where you may stay up later…. And I want lights out an hour later as late." He told Harry who didn't protest.

"Ok, Rus I won't disappoint you." Assured Harry, the chores where few and Harry was sure he could handle them and bedtime was alright to him.

"I'm sure you won't kiddo." Said Rus ruffling Harry's hair before caressing it: in an attempt to tame it. "Now aside from everything if you are having trouble with anything: a teacher, a class, a classmate, a friend, anything: You can come to me and we will find a solution." He told Harry and hoped he could give the boy everything he didn't have himself, sure he knew he couldn't play dad to the boy….but he could be an older brother.

Harry hugged Rus and Rus involved him in a one armed side hug. They just sat there a few minutes relaxing and contend until Harry spoke.

"Rus how old are you?" Asked Harry curious, looking up at Rus from the crook of Rus neck, where his head laid.

"Well the year you were born I had turned 15 in january….do the math." Answered Rus punching Harry's arm playfully.

"Auww!" Said Harry rubbing his arm playing along.

"Pfff, brat." Said Rus, but he was ignored Harry was busy counting.

"You are 26!" Exclaimed Harry happy because he was sure he had it right.

"Yes, I am genus!" Exclaimed Rus back to teas Harry, Harry stuck his tong out before realizing what he had done.

"Ohooh!" Mumbled Harry when he saw Rus eyes change to yellow and a grin appear on his face.

Harry jumped and tried to get out of the room, but Rus was faster and stronger than him. Harry thought he had made it when he was about to open the door but then Rus grabbed him from behind. Rus threw a struggling Harry over his shoulder without any problem; he walked to the sofa and threw Harry on it before jumping himself. He started tickling Harry without mercy and soon Harry laid crying and laughing helpless under Rus's attack. Harry was unable to move and kicked and screamed of joy. Their game was cut short by someone clearing their throat.

When Harry looked up to see the person that had interrupted their game he gulped. In front of them stood a tall, dark man with broad shoulders, the man was a few inches shorter than Rus. But even so Harry saw he was twice as broad and that was something! The man looked at them with a friendly smile before he said.

"Merlin one comes to visit a friend to ask him about his vacation so far and finds said friend playing with a new friend!" Said the big man in mock hurt and Rus got up to hug the man briefly.

"Shut it Kings and get over yourself!" Teased Rus before turning to Harry, at whom he gestured to come close. "Harry this is Kingsley my very best friend and another Auror."

"Your ONLY best friend you mean." Said Kingsley punching Rus friendly.

"As I said before shut it Kings!" Growled Rus playfully before looking at Harry again. "Kings this is Harry Potter he will be staying with me for a while." Said Rus caressing Harry's head, Kings smiled at Harry before looking at Rus.

"That good?" He asked his friend ironically.

"Like a muggleborn." Answered Rus and Harry saw Kings shake his head before looking at him again and kneel to be at eye level.

"Well Harry: Happy Birthday! I'm like Tonks I don't like my first name nor my last for the matter." Harry smiled and looked up at Rus who was pulling faces and changing his hair to different shades of red colors Harry grinned and looked back at Kings.

"Hi Kings, thank you I'm having a great birthday so far." He told Kings honestly it looked like Kings was like Rus and Harry liked that. "Did you side alonged to?" Asked Harry innocently and Rus ruffled his hair again.

"Side-alonged?" Asked Kings confused but then he understood what Harry meant. "No Harry I didn't aparate in here I used the floo." Answered Kings.

"The floo?" Asked Harry tilting his head.

"Harry do you remember I said there were more ways to travel…."

**A/N:I don't own any recognizable characters and please leave a review. Have a good/Morning/Day/Evening/Night. I also wanted to thank those who left a review it's really appreciated! Hugs to those who left one…I'm not a native English speaker and saw the movies and read the books in Arabian or Dutch. I love those who leave those nice reviews Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know that there do exist many stories where Harry is taken away from the Dudleys, but I hope this one is a little different.**

**I always thought this: what if Severus Snape would have been the better man since the very begin, even if he was bullied by the marauders. In this story he started Hogwarts a few years earlier than expected due the fact that he was a prodigy, both his parents where purebloods and believed in Voldemorts cause, the only family member he got along with was his grandfather-Prince whom died before he was 15 years at the hand of death eaters, his father was abusive toward him because of his ideology and so was his mother. He became an Auror after finishing his education surprising many, he is close to Dumbledore whom mentored him since his parents death in the last year of the first WW, he became friends with Lily Evans I n his first year causing being bullied by the marauders. In this story Dumbledore won't be a manipulative old goat and Harry won't be a Horrocrux. This is a story about what happened if Dumbledore had send Severus that night for Harry so that his aunt saw a familiar face. Harry will defeat Voldemort in first and second year, Sirius will still be in Azkaban, the three wizard tournament will still happen, but without Voldemort, and the order of the phoenix will come together again because death eaters are coming together again. And that is it for now Enjoy!**

**Chapter five: **

"_Harry do you remember I said there were more ways to travel…." _

After explaining Harry exactly what the Floo network was, how it worked and flooing once with him Severus asked Josef to bring the three of them an early lunch. Severus was very grateful that Kingsley was with them, Kings had Muggle family so he had more experience explaining thing like the Floo. Lunch was simple: some sandwiches and tea….well it was a simple one to Kings and Rus. Harry thought that both Kings and Rus at a lot! He supposed that they ate more because of the work they did or something like that, because both men looked healthy to him. During lunch they explained Harry about Hogwarts and the sorting along with the houses.

"Kings, Harry and I were going to go to Muggle London today. Would you like to go with us?" Asked Rus suddenly and Harry looked at him.

"Sure, why not I haven't been there in sometime." Answered Kings smiling and winking at Harry, who looked at him.

"Great would you like to stay a few days and help me organize?" Asked Rus a little too innocent. _Organize? But we already organized ourselves! _Thought Harry and Kings stood up.

"Organize?" Asked Kingsley suspicious. "You know I would be more than happy to help you guys out, I have holidays after all….And mother is driving me insane!" Exclaimed Kings in a very comical way.

"You still live with your mom?" Asked Harry surprised, he asked it with that innocence that only children have and this caused both men to look at him amused. Harry blushed looking at the both of them, this made them fall over laughing and Harry became redder.

"Yes Harry I do, don't ask me why…..but I still do….." Said Kings between laughs. The sight of both grown men laughing on the floor and the way Kings expressed himself had Harry joining them on the floor.

The next two hours where spend explaining Harry Hogwarts in more detail: from the rival houses (Slytherin-Griffindor and Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw) to the teachers. The poor boy was told, almost, everything Kings and Rus knew about the place. They explained to him why Slytherin had a bad reputation. He asked them in which houses they had been and learned that while Rus had been a Slytherin and Kings a Griffindor it hadn't stopped them from becoming friends. He was explained that most people didn't look at more than the house a person belonged or had belonged to before deciding to be or not friends with someone. Harry promised them to not be like that, he didn't like that idea. They also told him more about: you-know-who, and himself. After that Harry asked them about the winged balls on his boxers so they told him about Quickwich. Harry learned that both Kings and Rus had played for their house teams, but that they weren't fanatics of the sport.

Once Rus had left to shower and change Kings told Harry more about Rus. Harry was informed that Rus had been Hogwarts youngest student ever: 8 years old as a first year and 15 at the graduation. That he was: a potions, Duel, DADA, charms and transfugations master. After this Kings had to explain to Harry what a master was and that Rus also had the higest OWLs and NEWT grades in Hogwarts history 100% and 99% respectively….none could understand the 99%. This made Harry's admiration and respect for Rus grew and the boy decided that he liked Kings to.

When Rus returned he was fully clothed and had some shrunken clothes with him for Harry. Harry thanked him and went with Ivan to the guest room to change. Harry loved the muggle attire Rus was wearing: black jeans, white T-shirt, an open green shirt and Nike airs. He was totally delighted when he saw his own was similar: dark blue jeans, white T-shirt, red shirt (which he left open like Rus) and the same Nike airs. When Harry came back he saw Rus transfugating Kingsley's robes to muggle clothes: blue jeans and a long sleeved grey T-shirt, his shoes stayed the same.

Rus told them to follow him and they did. They entered a garage with servile autos, but Rus was standing next to one. Harry saw it was a red Mustang and grinned from ear to ear.

"WOW!" He exclaimed eyes growing wide. "Are we going with THAT car?" Asked Harry: hopefully looking at Rus with puppy eyes pointing at the Mustang.

"Cars Rus?" Asked Kings looking around the garage. "Whar would your parents and grandparents say?" He teased his friend.

"Do you like the car Harry?" Asked Rus ignoring his best friend's question.

"Yes I love it!" Said Harry jumping up and down to show Rus how much he liked the car he stopped and looked at Rus. "Why did Kings say that?" Asked Harry tilting his head and Kings smirked trying to hide it behind his hand; this caused Rus to roll his eyes.

"Because I was born in a family of purebloods: where most of them thought that Muggle's where inferior and useless. They believed in pureblood superiority and all that stuff and would probably disown me if they saw this…Well aside from Grandfather Prince he would love it!" Exclaimed Rus glaring at Kings.

"So you are a pureblood?" Asked Harry curious and Rus nodded. Then he turned to Kingsley. "And you to?"

"Nope I am a Half-Blood like you." Came the answer.

"But both my parents where magic!" Protested Harry confused, Rus signed and threw his hands in the air in surrender: now they would never leave to London!

"Like mine, but all your 8 great-grandparents need to be magic to be a pureblood, I had a muggle grandfather." Explained Kings to the confused boy.

"Oooh…" Said Harry not really understanding when one was half or pureblooded.

"As much as I love having these conversations we can have them in the car!" Said Rus irritated.

"Come Harry lets enter before he explodes and start to hex us, he likes things to go like planed." Whispered Kings to Harry as he opened the door for him. Harry nodded and entered the car, soon entered Rus and he was followed by Kings.

"I heard you and you would be the only hexed one." Said Rus as Kings sat down. Kings and Harry both smirked at Rus who groaned.

The first hour or so was spend in silence as Harry and Kings didn't want to anger Rus. They sat listening to music until Rus had cooled off and started to talk with Harry and Kings eventually. Harry was told by Rus that Kings was like one of those annoying older cousins and by Kings that Rus was the annoying younger cousin there. They spend about 10 minutes arguing about who was wrong until they agreed to disagree.

Once in London they started buying clothes for Harry. They went to servile shops, but soon had everything they needed. Well almost they had: boxers, socks, summer clothes, winter clothes, some spring and autumn clothes, jackets and some other items Harry liked (two belts, sun glasses and stuff like that.) They missed formal clothes and shoes. Harry didn't know why he needed so many clothes, but he enjoyed buying clothes so he didn't say anything. Rus said they would go and buy the formal clothes and shoes in the WW so they went to shop shoes.

Harry had never had such beautiful clothes and duped his cousin had so many, he only couldn't understand why the need for 4 pair of shoes. When they entered the shoe shop, Harry was told to go get what he liked but that he had to choose a black pair. Harry went looking for the shoes while Kings and Rus sat talking in hushed voices about a case they had been working on. Harry had already chosen two pairs of shoes: a black pair of Addidas and a red pair of tennis. He had a blue Nike Air in his left hand and a green Nike Air Max in his right hand wondering which pair he should choose. When Harry was busy with what was being one of the most difficult choices of his live he was approached by a shop assistant.

"Hello little one, aren't you a bit young to be here alone? Where are your mom and dad?" Asked the shop assistant in a kind voice, but when Harry looked at her he saw her smile was forced. Harry frowned and thought how he should answer.

"My parents are death." He told her and pointed and Rus and Kings saying. "I'm not alone; I am here with my big brother and his best friend." Rus had seen the woman talk with Harry and Harry point at them so he stood up and walked over. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Is there a problem Ma'am?" Asked Rus looking at the woman in the eye and adopting a I'm better than the rest attitude.

"No, sir there isn't one. And I don't want to sound rude, but aren't you a little old to be this young ones elder brother?" Asked the woman asked and Harry thought her very rude.

"Ma'am, I don't believe that is any of your concern. But I have the feeling that you are one of those nosy Ladies that might call the police I will avoid a scene…" Said Rus still with the same pose and tone: while he crossed his arms over his chest. "Harry is the only child born from my Fathers second marriage, now because I was born first I inherited the titles of Lord and was given guardianship over him." As Rus said Lord the woman had palled. Rus turned to Harry and winked.

"Now kiddo what's wrong?" He asked pointing at the shoes Harry was still holding.

"I don't know which ones to choose." Said Harry showing them both to Rus. "Which one do you like the most?" He asked Rus, who shrugged.

"Take the both of them and then we are finished here." He told Harry ruffling his hair. "By the way I would like to talk to your boss." He told the shop assistant turning to glare at her.

"Yes….yes my lord." She said and went to look for her boss.

Rus and Harry went to pay for the shoes and once this was done Harry tugged Rus's shirt. Rus turned and kneeled down to look Harry in the eye. He avoided looking at him so he gently grabbed Harry's chin and made him look him in the eye and Harry hidded himself in Rus's shoulder.

"Are you mad at me?" Asked Harry whispering in Rus ear after he had put his head on Rus shoulder.

"Why should I be mad at you?" Asked Rus caressing Harry's back.

"Because I lied saying you where my big brother and then you had to too!" Exclaimed Harry, lips trembling.

"No, kiddo I'm not mad at you. That woman should have left you alone and not asked you or us those questions and I always wanted a younger sibling." Assured Rus whispering.

"Really?" Asked Harry surprised.

"Yes really. Now kiddo go and wait there with Kings while I deal with that woman's indiscretion." He told Harry pushing him to where Kings sat softly and handing the bags to Kings.

**A/N:I don't own any recognizable characters and please leave a review. Have a good/Morning/Day/Evening/Night. I also wanted to thank those who left a review it's really appreciated! Hugs to those who left one…I'm not a native English speaker and saw the movies and read the books in Arabian or Dutch. I love those who leave those nice reviews Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know that there do exist many stories where Harry is taken away from the Dudleys, but I hope this one is a little different.**

**I always thought this: what if Severus Snape would have been the better man since the very begin, even if he was bullied by the marauders. In this story he started Hogwarts a few years earlier than expected due the fact that he was a prodigy, both his parents where purebloods and believed in Voldemorts cause, the only family member he got along with was his grandfather-Prince whom died before he was 15 years at the hand of death eaters, his father was abusive toward him because of his ideology and so was his mother. He became an Auror after finishing his education surprising many, he is close to Dumbledore whom mentored him since his parents death in the last year of the first WW, he became friends with Lily Evans I n his first year causing being bullied by the marauders. In this story Dumbledore won't be a manipulative old goat and Harry won't be a Horrocrux. This is a story about what happened if Dumbledore had send Severus that night for Harry so that his aunt saw a familiar face. Harry will defeat Voldemort in first and second year, Sirius will still be in Azkaban, the three wizard tournament will still happen, but without Voldemort, and the order of the phoenix will come together again because death eaters are coming together again. And that is it for now Enjoy!**

**Chapter six: **

"_Yes really. Now kiddo go and wait there with Kings while I deal with that woman's indiscretion." He told Harry pushing him to where Kings sat softly and handing the bags to Kings. _

While Rus talked with the shop owner Kings asked Harry to show him his new shoes. Harry did so happily and told him why he chose the first two pairs and how he couldn't decide between the last two. Kings listened to Harry amused by the boy's happiness while he waited for his friends return.

"Well are the two ready to leave this place?" Came an amused voice from above them.

"Sure!" Said Harry as he got up and started to walk towards the exit, Rus and Kings followed him closely.

"What happened to that woman?" Asked kings whispering, so that Harry couldn't hear them.

"Let say she won't work here a day longer." Whispered Rus back and Kings chuckled shaking his head.

Once outside they did what they had been doing the whole time they had bags: they looked for an abandoned alley and entered it. Inside the alley Kings shrunk the bags and put those inside his pocket while Harry asked himself how much could go into Kings Pockets. After that was done they left the alley like nothing special happened: Kings and Rus had no problem with that, but Harry grinned like a mad man…..sure he was a child and no one really looked at him so they were save.

"Harry where would you like to have dinner?" Asked Rus looking at his watch and then at the boy.

"I'm allowed to choose?" Asked Harry surprised.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" Asked Rus back.

Harry nodded and thought about a place his cousin used to go. When they went there they left him home alone and he had to hear his cousin talk about the place for days. He always wondered what made the place so special and now he could see it for himself!

"I would like to go to a place called McDonalds please." Answered Harry shyly it was the first time his opinion was asked about such a thing. Rus nodded before looking at Kings with a lifted eyebrow.

"Come get in the car and drive I will give you the indications!" Said Kings rolling his eyes at Rus the man really needed to learn more about the Muggle World….well that was unfair the man knew more about it than most purebloods, but would need to learn more now that he had Harry.

With this they all entered the car and Kings gave Rus the indications: who followed them by heart. When they came close and it was in sight Harry's eyes went wide and he started to move from one side to the other in the back of Rus car. Once they were parked, they left the car and it was Kings who tried to calm the hyper boy….without much success.

When they entered Rus was pleased to see that the place was almost deserted. When he was about to sit down at a table to wait for a waiter Kings stopped him. When he questioned his friend about it he learned they had to order. They waited some in the line while Rus studied the menu. He didn't knew what was what so he ended ordering the same as Kings a BigMac and a big Fanta…..having no clue as for what he was paying. Harry ordered a Happy Mail with cheeseburger and cola.

When they finally sat down Kings explained what they were eating and drinking and assured Rus that he wouldn't die due it. After this he explained that Harry was eating a child menu that came with a toy. When Rus heard about the toy he looked at Harry who was trying to open something that didn't look like food to him. He told the boy that the toy came after he finished his food: Harry nodded and glared at Kings who looked away. Feeling a little relieved Rus started to eat his food, Harry looked at him amused by the fact that Rus thought that he might die from a burger.

When Rus saw Harry's look he sneered at the boy who was eating his fries without malice. Harry grinned at Rus and kept one eye at his toy while he ate. Harry finished his food and drank some cola before opening his toy, his prize. He was so excited about it: it would be the first toy that was completely his not something down handed or something he rescued from his cousins. No the Pikachu that he held into his hands was completely his.

"This is so cool!" He exclaimed softly only for Kings and Rus to hear.

"Really?" Asked Rus looking at the mutilated yellow mouse Harry held into his hands.

"Yes." Assured the boy grinning happily. "This is Pikachu!" He showed Rus his toy and Rus gave him a look that clearly meant: so?, but he didn't saw it. "Pikachu is like the best Pokémon ever! A week ago Dudley and Piers came and they only had Psyduck: who is the worst Pokémon ever. They always go to McDonalds and come home with the worst toys and now I go once and get the best one!" Said Harry grinning happily, Rus nodded he could understand that Harry was so excited listening to that story.

"Pokémon?" He asked softly curious about what it was. Harry gave him a look that he would receive in the Wizarding World if he asked about Quickwich or in Siberia about Pegasus races. That made him understand that he needed to know more about Pokémon…..fast.

Kings laughed looking at the scene and together with Harry started to explain the complex world of Pokémon. As is very understandable in the begin Rus couldn't understand anything and in the end of the explication he understood little more. But Rus was determined to learn about Pokémon.

"And when my Uncles left me home alone I used to sneak into my cousins room to play some on his Gameboy he has lots of games, but my favorite is Pokémon. He only has Pokémon Leaf or Green, but I know that there are more. It was the very best he also has a TV and a computer, but his Gameboy was the best….the only thing I don't get is why it says Nintendo." Said Harry after the explication ended and Rus finished his burger.

"May I go and play in the play zone, please?" Harry pleaded with puppy dog eyes and Kings laughed again when Rus answered.

"Sure, but if one of us calls you: you come without protest or it's the last time!" Warned Rus half heartily, Kings knew that he would never do it.

"Yes, sir." Said Harry saluting him like a good soldier and went running toward the play zone. "Thanks!" He called over his shoulder.

Kings smiled fondly at the boy. He would do his friend some good, relax him show him that life is more that he thinks it's now. Kings looked at his friend: for the rebel he was considerate by his close friends, not many people; he was the perfect pureblood in the public eye. He was the man many wanted to marry their daughters with, put that aside he was the man many girls and young woman wanted to marry.

With his looks, smile (when he smiled), elegance, career, academic goals, money, blood status and many other things: Severus Prince could get any woman. The problem was that there were very few that knew his darkest secret….. To Kings it didn't really matter but he knew that if the word went out all those women that threw themselves at Severus feet and by that also at Kings, to get as close as possible, would vanish. And Kings would feel very sorry when that happened, sure he could get women for himself, but Rus made it so much easier for him.

(A/N: Don't go wild over there thinking about his secret because you readers will learn it the same time Harry does.)

"Hey Kings." Said Rus taking him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Yeah?" Asked Kings looking at his friend purple eyes, he liked the color of Rus eyes.

And he loved it when they changed to yellow: someone would be pranked if that happened he also knew that if they were black or red the best one could do most of the time was run fast and hide. He remembered a time when they would occasionally become of a deep forest green: the color that showed the serenity he felt. That time was long ago just after the first WW when Rus had lost his memory due a misspelled spell during Auror training….Aaaah Auror training what a wonderful time. He thought with irony.

"I'm going to go and will be back ASAP, but if Harry comes back you will not tell him anything got it?" Asked Rus in that tone that made one nod. He nodded back and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kings Rus turned to him and put a finger over his lips.

Kings cursed his friend, but obeyed. He would be okey as long as Rus hadn't dumped him to get some cigars, he knew that those made by Muggles where better than those by Wizard and Witches and that it was a present that always came good by the head of houses. Kings had seen Rus present them many times to head of houses at important parties. Rus had also taught him to never tell those men where they got them nor when. And that the best came from Cuba and where reserved for very important men and the minister or when one had to apologize.

Rus had left for about 35 minutes when Harry appeared with some color on his cheeks and Pikachu in hand. Harry sat down and ended his cola before frowning.

"Where is Rus?" He asked looking around.

"Well…. He….. you see….. uhm…ahhh….." Damning Rus to hell and back Kings tried to comeup with an excuse, but how could Rus make him lie to such anice kid?

"He is right behind you." Said Rus appearing behind Harry's seat, Kings could have sworn he appareated there.

"Rus!" Harry exclaimed and jumped from his seat to hug Rus. Rus petted the boys head not really used to hugs.

"Hey! You are holding something behind your back. What is it?" Asked the 11 year old trying hard to get a look at what Rus had behind his back.

"Ah Ah Ah Ah young man." Came Rus response. "Turn around and sit down if you want to know." Said Rus using a hand to turn Harry around, Harry pouted but sat down.

Once Harry sat down Rus put what he had behind his back onto the table in front of Harry. Kings smiled and Harry's eyes went wide in a comical way. Harry stared in front of him: there where presents! He looked up at Rus touching one carefully.

"Go on, Birthday boy! They are all yours." Assured Rus. And he was hugged again by an emotional boy that said: Thank you over and over again.

"Sure….you are more than welcome. Now it's time to open the presents." Said Rus ruffling Harry's hair with affection before sitting down at his place.

Harry looked at his presents again and tried to calm down. Sure there weren't as many presents as for Dudleys Birthday, but that didn't matter. These presents had been brought for him with love and with very little time. Inside could be baby toys and it wouldn't have mattered Harry. Harry started with his first present, he started to unwrap it slowly not wanting to hurry things up. Kings groaned at this and Rus patted his back in sympathy he knew this would happen. He remembered the first time he was allowed to spend time, alone, with his grandfather Prince the Christmas of his second year. It was also the first time he really was given a present.

When Harry saw his first present: Pokémon yellow. He started to open his presents much faster and Rus knew he hadn't made a mistake. After opening a few more presents that held: Pokémon leaf, Pokémon Fire, Pokémon Blue, Pokémon Silver, Pokémon Gold and Mario world 2. He eyed the last present carefully it was larger than the rest and Harry had a feeling that he knew what it was. His suspicion was confirmed less than a minute later when he held a red Gameboy in his hands.

He jumped and hugged Rus again with tears of happiness making their way down to their shirts. Once they were able to calm Harry down, it was decided to call it a day. Both men were aware that it had been a very unusual and emotional day for the boy. On their way to Prince Manor Harry fell asleep playing Mario… When they reached the Manor Kings saved the game and gave the presents and bags to Ivan so that he could take care of that while Rus lifted Harry and slowly made his way to where the boy slept. Once he had Harry in bed he transfugated Harry's clothes into PJ's. Green pants and a black long sleeved T-shirt with a sleeping dragon on it.

When Kings and Rus sat down on the sofa they both realized how much the day had taken out of them. They were both exhausted by the events of the day and called it a night after one fast game of Wizarding chess. They wished each other a good night. Rus went to his room and Kings flooed over to his mother's place to get some things that he would need before Josef took him to the room next to Harry's. That night the three of them had neither dreams nor nightmares.

**A/N:I don't own any recognizable characters and please leave a review. Have a good/Morning/Day/Evening/Night. I also wanted to thank those who left a review it's really appreciated! Hugs to those who left one…I'm not a native English speaker and saw the movies and read the books in Arabian or Dutch. I love those who leave those nice reviews Thanks!**

**Also I know that there exist siblings with many years of difference. My father's best friends eldest is 28 and his youngest is 5. And the age difference between Harry and Rus is 15 years. **

**Oooh and can anyone guess Rus Dark Secret?**


End file.
